Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of search-related technologies. For example, search engines have recently attained enormous popularity because of their ability to quickly produce relevant results. In the context of web search, search engines generally operate by crawling the web and indexing data as well as recording search-related user activity for future searches. The process of gathering and compiling data for search engines, however, may produce cluttered data sets, which in turn may lead to ineffective or inefficient search results (e.g., longer search times, misplacement of relevant results, etc.). In location-related searches, for instance, these data sets may include duplicate data points, locations with uncommonly known names, etc.